Super Mafia Nanny!
by Neko and Niky
Summary: Luce, a not-so-trained nanny Mafioso is going to be a nanny to take care of eight (Mafioso) kids! Will things go smoothly or chaotic?/ "Good luck! You'll need it!"/ "No! Lambo! Don't throw your grena-" BOOM!/ "Mukuro, Kyoya! No fighting ins-" CRASH!/ "Mukuro! You're not supposed to tie your own sibling with the fireworks! Get him off!"/ Surely things are going not so good for Luce.
1. Prologue

**Super Mafia Nanny!**

**A/N: **Erm… You might never heard of us since we only read KHR stories and never made one… this one is a first! Hope you enjoy it and please bear with us!

**Summary: **Luce, a not-so-trained Mafioso is going to be a nanny to take care of eight (Mafioso) kids! Will things go smoothly or chaotic?/ "Good luck! You'll need it!"/ "No! Lambo! Don't throw your grena-" BOOM!/ "Mukuro, Kyoya! No fighting ins-" CRASH!/ "Mukuro! You're not supposed to tie your own sibling with the fireworks! Get him off!"/ Surely things are going not so good for Luce.

**Warning: **Typos,Parental!1st Generation, Kids!10th Generation, Adult!Arcobaleno and OOC-ness. No OCs, rest assure~

**Pairings (which are quite unexpected): **GiottoxNana, GxLavina and DaemonxElena. As I've said before no OCs so yeah… And yes, you can request pairings but **no** boyxboy since I'm not really a fan of it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR! If I did then well... Luce will appear more~!

* * *

**Prologue—The Mission**

Luce stared at the paper in front of her.

There on the table in front of her, lying ever-so-innocently is a paper of her mission she's going to take today. Okay it's not really a mission; in fact it was a letter asking her to take the mission. So it was a request letter.

She read the paper again, making sure she wasn't hallucinating it or mistaken the mission with someone else's.

_Dear Sky of Arcobaleno and boss of Giglio Nero Luce,_

_Your mother, Sepira, told me that you were having difficulty lately with your missions and coincidently I have one for you. And she also told me that you are capable with children, that made me delighted enough to hear._

_My Guardians, I and our wives are planning to go on a trip and we would like you to take care of our children while we are away._

_Certainly you have heard of our children as they are… energetic. _

_Would you like to go up for this task? I know that our children aren't like any other normal children… But I hope you do accept this mission as we are in deep need of a nanny!_

_Sincerely, Vongola Primo Giotto._

"Are you up for the mission Luce?" a deep smooth voice asks. Luce looks up to meet her face with a man in a black suit, wearing a fedora, having attractive sideburns on either side of his face and an amusing smirk adorning his attractive face.

Luce smiles at him "Of course Reborn. Why not?" she asks innocently.

Reborn pulled his face away from hers but the smirk on his face never left instead it grew. His hand lightly stroking one of his sideburns "I've heard that Vongola Primo already hired over thirty nannies and all of them left _traumatized_" he said.

Luce blinks at him innocently somehow taken aback "Well they _are_ kids. They won't be that bad Reborn" she scolds the other man lightly.

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards a bit, shadowing one of his eyes "Well they're not just _any_ kids. They're_ Mafioso_ kids, Luce. Remember that they are not just any kids" he reminded her, his smirk never leaving his face.

Luce pouts in defeat as she huff "Fine!". She cross her arms near her chest and closed her eyes.

Well she knows that they're not normal people and obviously their kids aren't just any kids. But they're still human. Humans who have feelings and emotions. So what's the harm in taking care of the kids?

She opens her eyes and smiles at Reborn "I'm up for the job, Reborn. Please tell Vongola Primo that" she told him. Reborn's smirk turns into a small smile as he turns around "Good luck then… you'll need it" he said and left her office, not forgetting to close the oak door behind him.

Luce sigh in relieve that the hitman is gone. Seriously sometimes she just doesn't know what the hitman was up to or his intentions. What does it got to do with her request job? Well everything. Reborn is clearly suspicious and especially that rumor he heard was quite disturbing for Luce.

But still, they're kids. Luce smile at that thought. She loved kids and always wanted to have one or even a little sibling but sadly she grew up alone with her mother and her friends (though she considers them as siblings). Her friends are those not normal people as they are all mafiosos and hitmen. Though that she loved them all with her heart. Surely the kids that she is going to babysit are the same as them right?

"Pack up Luce" Reborn's voice startled her waking her up from her daydream and almost made Luce jump up from her black leather chair that she was sitting. Luce looks at him and sigh in relieve, she didn't notice him coming "Reborn! Don't startle me like that!" she said in a scolding voice.

Reborn smirks in return "Well you were busy daydreaming Luce" he told her bluntly.

Luce pout in response but then she smiles "What did Primo says?" she asks.

"He was so grateful that he started to cry tears of happiness" Reborn said "Luce, you can't turn him down".

Luce smiles at him "Of course Reborn!" she said.

Reborn's smirk grew as he tilted his fedora downwards, shadowing one of his black onyx eyes "Sure you can do it" he said and turns around to leave the room yet again. Luce smiles as his figure went out of her office.

Besides she is confident in her babysitting skills as she used to take care of all the Arcobaleno when they were in their baby forms and when you think about it the Arcobaleno are ruthless, violent and insane but she managed them all. So if you think that the kids that she's going to babysit are as insane and crazy as them… then it won't be much of a problem! Surely it won't be that hard right? Well she hoped so.

* * *

**I am so sorry if this isn't what you think it is and if you think it's not good enough! It is beta'd on our own so yeah… spelling mistakes are like everywhere. Oh and would somebody like to be our beta-reader to make this story much more pleasant to read? **

**Please review (which gives us a boast) to write the next chapter! See ya~!**


	2. Doorbell

**Super Mafia Nanny!**

**Chapter One********—**Doorbell

* * *

**A/N: **Hi~! Today it's me; Niky!

I would like to thank all of these wonderful people who favorite and follow this story: **tsuna16, talentlessDAWN, crazyyetgreat, Precious-Little-Girl, My name does not matter, Lucifer Elrics, CalmCat, 1827alouette6927, Deer Wanderer, Horizon-Dawn, Kiessience, Kuroi Rin, LucianaDemon27, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Urara SH, darkness719 and mmrose9.**

And thank you for those who reviewed: **Precious-Little-Girl, Glassed Loner, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, SyriaFranz, StarLikeShadow, s.e.c.r.e.t and Amy-chan.**

Give a big clap to our new beta-reader! **Glassed Loner!** Thank you very much!

**Questions are ask after you read this chapter! Hope you answer them with your review!**

**Warning: **Typos, Parental!1st Generation, Kids!10th Generation, Adult!Arcobaleno and OOC-ness.

**Pairings (that are not quite unexpected): **GxLavina, NanaxGiotto and ElenaxDaemon.

**Disclaimer: **Your truly don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly.

Basically this story is in Luce's point of view…  
_thoughts _(Luce's thoughts)_  
_normal talking

* * *

**Chapter One—Doorbell  
**  
A sleek black car stops in front of a house which is simple-looking and peaceful. There are two swings outside on the garden being push gently by the breezy wind. The garden has plenty of trees surrounding the house and there are many colorful flowers surrounding them. The porch is painted white with brown floorboards but it looks warm and welcoming, so does the house.

Luce glances at the house that she's going to be living for one month while she babysits. She's sitting in the passenger's seat of Reborn's car, a smile makes its way to her lips and she smiles.

"So what do you think Reborn?" she asks, touching the seat in front of her, as she tries to stop herself from jumping out of her seat since she needs to keep her boss facade.  
"It's not bad right? Besides this house are miles away from the others and is surrounded by the forest from both back and front. And also this is the only one road that runs near the house so it's safe right?" she says and then she bites her bottom lip for refraining herself from jumping out of her seat because of excitement.

Reborn nods in agreement, he has to admit the place is pretty comfortable for a mafia family to be in. He looks up at the mirror, seeing Luce's hands clenches into a fist are shaking with excitement. "I can see why you're so excited to meet the kids Luce," he says, "sometimes I wonder if you really are the boss of the Arcobaleno and the Giglo Nero." he wonders out loud.

He smirks when Luce pouts; she punches his arm lightly. "Hey! I heard that!" Reborn chuckles and looks at her from his shoulder "You ready to go out?" he asks. Luce nods, her lips tuck into a smile again. "Thank you Reborn," she says opening the door of the car and pulling her small brown suitcase along with her. She steps out of the car with her suitcase then closes the door.

She taps Reborn's window and smiles when the window goes down and Reborn looks at her questioningly, "what?" he asks. Luce smiles, bending down a bit.

"Thank you for the ride Reborn," she says as she tucks a stray strand of her green hair behind her ear; "but are you sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?" she asks.

Reborn smiles a small smile at her that disappears quickly as it appears. "There's this mission I'm going to do." he says, shortening his explanation. Luce nods understandingly.

"Okay then. Ciao Reborn!" she pulls her face back and waves. Reborn tips his fedora upwards, "Chaos," he says, and the window closes then the car drives away.

Luce's smile never drops from her face as she watches Reborn's car disappears in the distance. She turns around and takes a deep breath, "Here I go".

She walks up to the porch gathering up her courage as she walks. Of course she has babysat before but not babysits for a whole month in the house! And besides, it's her friends who she babysits not other kids that she doesn't know so she's nervous right now. Nervous and excited at the same time.

She walks up the steps, lifting her suitcase as she goes. She drops the suitcase and looks down at the rainbow-colored mat with the words written 'Welcome' on it. She notices there are several other writings with gibberish handwriting, this makes her smile.

She takes another deep breath and rings the doorbell then she bites her bottom lip as she waits.

With her sharp hearing she hears light footsteps, maybe kids, along with voices.

"I'll open the door!"

"No! The boss should!"

"Hn. I will then."

"Birdie-chan~ No you're not! I am! Right, my dear Chrome?"

"E-etto..."

"I... will bite you to death!"

Then she hears the sound of metals clashing with each other. She raises an eyebrow. _The kids have weapons at such a young age…_ she muses inside her head but it also makes her frown, why did Primo want them to be involved with the mafia earlier?

"H-Hieee!" the shriek snaps her out from her thought. _That's a boy's voice? _She question herself.

"N-no need to fight over it Mukuro! Kyoya!"

"Shut up, herbivore."

"Kufufufu, tuna-fish you better stay away."

"EXTREME FIGHTING!"

"Boss... I'm sorry for not stopping them from fighting..."

The eerie laugh make Luce feels a shiver down her spine and the loud voice makes her wince. _The laugh sounds so familiar! And what a loud voice! _

Then she hears some footsteps briskly running up to the door; "I'm opening it!" but this person, however is stopped and falls down to the floor. "Must… tole…rate…" he mutters but then he can't hold it and cries, "UWAAHH!".

The cry of the small baby rings in Luce's ears making her close her ears with her hands to avoid deafness. _What a loud voice…_

Luce now regrets calling this house peaceful since it clearly isn't. It's still early in the morning and the life inside this house is already bursting. She can't help but smile at their liveliness.

"No need to cry, Stupid cow!"

"L-Lambo! Don't cry! Hayato-kun! You don't need to scold him… Here have a candy Lambo," the same person, who shrieks like a girl and tries to stop Kyoya and Mukuro from fighting, says. This makes Luce smile. _A child with heart of gold... _

"Boss, I'm opening the door."

"O-okay Chrome!"

Then footsteps walk up to the door and the door is open. Luce looks down to the small girl, who looks around four years old with blue "pineapple-styled" hair and violet eyes. Well Luce can't see her other eye because it is covered with an eye-patch with a drawing of a skull on it. She's wearing a white sun-dress and Luce can't help it but label her as an adorable girl.

"H-hello," she said, bowing her head a little bit "M-may I help you?" she asks shyly. Now Luce labels her as a adorable, shy and polite girl. Then she suddenly gasps realizing who's standing in front of her is, "L-L-Luce-sama!".

With that the others who are inside the house stop whatever they were doing and turn their heads towards her. Luce smiles warmly at them.

"Hello everyone, I am Luce. The nanny that is going to be taking care of you while your parents are away," she says and bows down a little.

* * *

**A/N: **Question~!

Do you think we should put Shimon in it? Okay… we lied about having no OCs. They are just the deceased mothers of those that don't have their mothers alive right now. So yeah, they won't appear but still we'll explain about their deaths and all in a chapter later on!

Hope you enjoyed and please review! *gives cookie*

Suggestions are opened~


	3. Meet the kids!

**Super Mafia Nanny!**

**Chapter Two—Meet the kids!**

* * *

**Summary: **Luce, a not-so-trained nanny Mafioso is going to be a nanny to take care of eight (Mafioso) kids! Will things go smoothly or chaotic?/ "Good luck! You'll need it!"/ "No! Lambo! Don't throw your grena-" BOOM!/ "Mukuro, Kyoya! No fighting ins-" CRASH!/ "Mukuro! You're not supposed to tie your own sibling with the fireworks! Get him off!"/ Surely things are going not so good for Luce.

**Warning: **Typos,Parental!1st Generation, Kids!10th Generation, Adult!Arcobaleno and OOC-ness. OCs (parents) and pure fluff.

**Pairings (which are quite unexpected): **GiottoxNana, GxLavina and DaemonxElena.

**A/N: **Okay! So let's clear something up!

Hibari—8 years old

Mukuro—8 years old

Ryohei—7 years old

Gokudera—6 years old

Yamamoto—6 years old

Tsuna—5 years old

Chrome—4 years old

Lambo—3 years old

Thank you for the new favorites and followers! And thanks to everyone who reads this!

**Beta'd by Glassed Loner.**

**Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I do then I'll made all the arcs that happened in the manga appear in the anime~**

* * *

**Chapter Two—Meet the kids!**

As soon as the lady with the mushroom hat and white clothing enters and introduces herself to all of them, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition goes haywire.

Tsuna knows that she looks like someone that isn't going to hurt them but his Hyper Intuition has never fails him.

He's not an ordinary five-year-old. He is trained by his father to be a Mafioso boss though he isn't as smart and calculating as Hayato and Chrome, or a fast learner like Kyoya, Mukuro and Takeshi, nor as strong as Ryohei and Lambo (whenever he's in panic mode his lightning flames goes haywire).

He is a no-good person who can't learn fast, who isn't smart or that strong but at least he's trying to.

And he can only rely at his Hyper Intuition at the moment.

So he trusts it.

And right now it is telling him that something bad is going to happen, soon.

Luce looks up at them and smiles, that smile that might as well blind them all since it's too bright and Tsuna swears that he just saw flowers at the background while the others just sweat-drop.

"My, my, you pretty little angels do have a lot of energy in the morning," Luce says.

Tsuna prays that no one will protest when Luce says the word 'angel'. There are some people in here that hate to be called that since they think it's so 'lowly'.

But sadly his prayer isn't answered.

Hibari twitches. "Don't call me that, herbivore." He glares at Luce with those piercing steely grey eyes of his; Tsuna flinches.

While Luce on the other hand blinks innocently at them. "Herbivore?" she asks "But aren't I an omnivore? I mean I eat meat and vegetables too you know."

_Luce-san, you weren't supposed to say that!_ Tsuna thinks deep inside him and begins to panic.

That was the last straw and Hibari attacks Luce without knowing.

Luce evades his tonfa that is threatening to cut her. She spins around and easily takes his tonfas.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice," she says, shaking her head.

Tsuna is in awe when he sees that the Kyoya gets his weapons taken away from him by a woman one-handedly.

While the others find it amusing and funny at the same time. Mukuro, Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo and Chrome try to stifle their laughs but they can't.

"Kuhahaha! Birdie-chan got his toys taken away from him!" Mukuro clutches his stomach and holding his trident more tightly or else he'll fall on his knees and laughs uncontrollably.

Then the others begin to join Mukuro's laughing fit (with an exception of Chrome who is biting her lips trying to hold her laughter in).

"AHAHA! KYOYA! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! YOU GOT BEATEN BY A WOMEN!" Ryohei laughs while rolling on the ground.

Lambo, Hayato and Takeshi gladly join Ryohei.

Kyoya is seething in anger, his pride is hurt right now.

"Give me my tonfas back." he demands.

Luce smiles at Kyoya. "I'll give it back to you later after you introduce yourself to me and you should promise me that you won't fight." she tells Kyoya.

Kyoya's glare, if possible, gets even more eerie and scary but Luce isn't affected by it at all.

Deep down Tsuna prays to all Gods he knows that nothing bad will happen.

Luce's smile didn't disappear as Kyoya evades her gaze. "Kyoya."

"Well then Kyoya… can you promise me not to fight? Well at least until all introduction is made?" Luce asks Kyoya, her smile didn't disappear at all.

Kyoya looks at her, looks at the four people who are currently laughing their ass and rolling on the ground, he looks at his tonfas which are on Luce's hands.

He scoffs, warping his arms near his chest "Fine. I promise." he hisses at her.

Luce's smile widens as she gives Kyoya his tonfas back.

She turns around to face the others "Okay… why not all of you introduce yourself?" she asks them.

The ones rolling on the ground stops rolling and stands up with Tsuna's and Chrome's help.

Luce smiles as all of them starts to introduce themselves.

* * *

She already knows that the boy with black hair and grey steely eyes with the tonfas is Kyoya. He eerily resembles someone, from behavior and appearance that is Alaude, CEDEF's current boss who is feared by everyone he meets.

The little boy with brown fluffy hair, brown round eyes, button nose and is wearing a blue shirt that looks too big on him and green pants smiles at her.

It takes all her willpower to stop herself from squealing of his cuteness.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi! But you can call me Tsuna!" he says with flowery background.

Luce smiles back, trying not to squeal. "Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouts at her. "Call me Tsuna!" he says persistently.

Luce squeals making the others sweat-drop.

"Alright Tsuna~ Can I just call you Tuna?" she asks putting her puppy face.  
Tsuna looks at her and nods, "okay then…" he says.

Inwardly Luce smirks. She knows that Tsuna was just like is father, Giotto. They are the type of people who can't say "no" to anyone.

Luce looks at the second person; it is a little boy with black afro hair and green eyes wearing a cow-suit. Luce wonders if he's a cosplayer or something.

"I'm Lambo-sama!" the kid beams happily, putting his hands on either side of his hips and puffing his chest out proudly.

Luce chuckles. "Nice to meet you Lambo," she waves at him.

Lambo was about to say something but is smacked on the head by a silver-haired boy with green eyes.

"Shut up, stupid cow! This is just an introduction!" he frowns.

Luce looks at him. Silver hair, styled as a "octopus", green calculating eyes, delinquent attitude and a scowl is always shown on his face.

She smiles_. He's just like G and Lavina combined._

"Maa, maa, Hayato!" another raven-haired boy with brown soft eyes tries to calm Hayato down and picks Lambo up into his arms.

Lambo sniffs trying not to cry and clutching Takeshi's white shirt for his dear life. He sticks his tongue out at Hayato.

"Shut up baseball-freak!" Hayato scowls at Takeshi and glares at Lambo who winces.

He turns at Luce, "Hayato." he simply says and Luce nods in acknowledgement.

"Haha! I'm Takeshi!"

Luce smiles. "Nice to meet you Takeshi! Oh and I think Lambo wants something from you," she said, seeing that Lambo is poking Takeshi non-stop.

Takeshi looks down at him, "What is it Lambo?" he asks. Lambo grins, "Candy!"

Takeshi smiles softly at him, "What about the candy that Tsuna gave you Lambo?" he asks, "It didn't finish right?" Lambo puts his hand on his hair and got a candy out, Luce is indeed surprised.

"Ah here it is!" Lambo says and begins to suck his candy.

Hayato frowns. "Stupid cow," he mutters under his breath.

"EXTREME!" shouts the boy with white hair and a scar on his forehead going down near his left eye, fist-pumping the air. Everyone winces at his loud volume while some just looks at him with the "_shut-up-or-I'll get you"_ face.

Luce chuckles to herself. _He's as bright as the sun..._

"I AM RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" he shouts energetically.

"You are extremely extreme, Ryohei" Luce laughs, the said boy blushes; embarrassed by the compliment but smiles sheepishly.

Tsuna giggles, Hayato scoffs, muttering something about "extreme people and their loud voices", Takeshi laughs, the girl with purple "pineapple" hairstyle smiles shyly, the boy (who looks like her) smiles creepily and Kyoya just stares at them bored-ly.

Luce looks at the next person, it is the only girl in the group and she is the one who opened the door for her.

"I-I'm Chrome," she says shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

Luce smiles at her. "Nice to meet you Chrome!" She looks at the next person.

He looks exactly like her, the pineapple hairstyle especially but what's the difference is that his eyes; one is blue and the other one is bloody red.

"Kufufufu… Mukuro," he says shortly "Touch my dear Chrome and you'll die".

Luce nods. Keeping a note to self that Mukuro is overprotective towards his sister.

Luce claps her hands, gaining their attention.

"Okay then! My name is Luce, boss of Arcobaleno and Giglio Nero. I will be your nanny from now on!" Luce says.

"Kufufufu… We just got another nanny today Chrome~" Mukuro says, smiling a playful smile. Chrome nods.

"This is the thirty-five nanny that they sent us now," Hayato mutters. Luce raises her eyebrows at this. So the rumors are true..

Takeshi laughs. "The last one ran away from us as soon as she came in! She was shouting 'monsters' 'monsters'." Lambo jumps down from Takeshi's grasp and begins to run in circles shouting, "Monsters! Monsters!".

This makes them all laugh.

Tsuna smiles at Luce sheepishly. "Everyone's scared of us." he tells her.

Luce crouches in front of him, studying his expression. _'I'm scared that you're going to leave us calling us monsters like what they did and those "bad words"'_ is what is written on Tsuna's face. Luce inwardly chuckles; this boy is really easy to read.

She smiles at him. "It's okay Tuna-dear; I won't be leaving you guys or calling all of you monsters or any of those words that the other nannies called you before," she told him, patting his fluffy brown hair. Luce must admit, his hair is so fluffy just like the clouds!

Tsuna is pretty surprised at what she just told him.

Luce picks Tsuna up, cradling the five-year-old in her arms. Tsuna snuggles closer to her chest, enjoying the warmth and love that he's feeling.

Tsuna decides.

Luce will be a good nanny. She won't call them monsters or any of those words that he don't understand that makes Kyoya and Mukuro seeth in anger and make those nannies that says those words traumatized and when he asks what those words means, the two boys just tell him those are "bad words" and that he should just forget about it. And he ignores the signals that his Hyper Intuition gives him; like that shadow that appears on the window and when he blinks the shadow is gone.

* * *

**EDITED 5/5/14: **Just clearing some stuff and I forgot Ryohei... I'm so sorry! *bows* Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya!

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad humor! ^~^

Review please~


	4. Rules?

**Super Mafia Nanny!**

**Chapter Three—Rules?**

* * *

**Summary: **Luce, a not-so-trained nanny Mafioso is going to be a nanny to take care of eight (Mafioso) kids! Will things go smoothly or chaotic?/ "Good luck! You'll need it!"/ "No! Lambo! Don't throw your grena-" BOOM!/ "Mukuro, Kyoya! No fighting ins-" CRASH!/ "Mukuro! You're not supposed to tie your own sibling with the fireworks! Get him off!"/ Surely things are going not so good for Luce.

**Warning: **Typos, Parental!1stGeneration, Kids!10thGeneration, Adult!Arcobaleno, OOC-ness, OCs (parents) and this is puuure fluffy and stuff with unicorns, rainbows and sparkles.

**Pairings (why do I put this up anyways?): **GiottoxNana, GxLavina and DaemonxElena.

**A/N: **Thanks for anyone that just added to their favorites/followers! And to anyone who's just reading it~!

Ahem.

A new chapter~! Hope you like it! We're gonna introduce some stuff in here~! Keep your eyes open for something new! From this chapter onwards… the updating chapters will be random since we're having tests and all of those school whatnot! DX

Since Tata (Glassed Loner) cannot beta-read this we beta'd it by ourselves.

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own KHR except for the plot.**

* * *

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughs, as creepy as ever, that send a chill to a certain somebody's spine. "I bet she'll be leaving in five days for ten bucks" he declares.

Kyoya, surprisingly shake his head "Two days, eleven bucks" he smirks.

Hayato scoffs, turning around to face them, his arms folded on his chests "Ten hours, fifteen bucks" he pipes.

"You're on!" Mukuro smirks and lightning can be seen coming from their eyes.

Luce blinks at the realization that the three kids are betting on when she leaves. She turns around to face them and pouts "Hey~! I'm not that bad!" she whines.

Tsuna giggles.

But sadly, the three of them are still in their own betting world and ignored the poor nanny.

"Five hours, twenty bucks"

"Three hours! F-for twenty-five bucks!"

"Two hours~ for thirty bucks~"

"One hour! Th-thirty-five bucks!"

"Thirty minutes, forty bucks"

"Any minute now~ hm~ fifty bucks~"

A trident forms itself from mist, Hayato suddenly have dynamites from his hands, which he got it from god-knows-where and Kyoya suddenly flashes his tonfas at hand from god-knows-where since everyone in the room thought that his tonfas are with Luce.

And they start to fight.

"No no no no!" Luce said. _Why are kids betting money for me to leave? Nononononono… That's not the point here Luce!_

"The three of you stop fight-" but what she says goes to deaf ears as the three of them begin to fight.

Ryohei suddenly starts cheering for them ("MUKURO! KYOYA! HAYATO! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"), Lambo who innocently walks in the middle of the three is tossed away from the scene and lands on Chrome ("GUPYAA!" _BRUK!_ "Must…tole…rate… UWAAH!") and Takeshi?

Takeshi well… was having trouble calming the trio down.

"Maa… Maa… Hayato! Mukuro! Kyoya! No fighting inside! You know what happens when you three fight inside! Pops and uncles will be very angry!" Takeshi reminds the three of them with that easy-going grin.

Mukuro waves him off "They're not here right now dumb-rain".

Takeshi laughs at this while scratching the back of his neck "Ahaha! I forgot!".

The others sweatdrop at this.

Tsuna squirms out of Luce's grip and walks up to the trio who's currently fighting but he was being kicked out of the way by Kyoya.

Hayato, being the loyal puppy he is got angry by this. "How dare you do that to Tsuna-sama you tonfa-freak!" he shouts and many bombs appear in his hands but good thing, Takeshi holds him and Hayato's dynamites drop to the floor.

Luce's eyes widen as the other two kids starts to fight with their weapons. She didn't hesitate to shout at them to stop "Mukuro, Kyoya! No fighting insi-"

Too late.

CRASH!

The poor innocent vase –which looks incredibly posh, meaning=expensive= paperwork for Luce- crashes to the floor.

Luce gasps, her eyes widen and her mouth gape open.

The two kids keeps on fighting and fighting (they ignored the gaping face that Luce's giving and the broken vase), Ryohei –Luce does not know why he's so oblivious- is cheering for them with his loud voice, Chrome was trying to sooth the crying Lambo, Takeshi and Hayato are having a one-sided argument and Tsuna is trying to calm them down.

Luce's eye twitch.

She could clearly see that there are no rules inside the house.

CRASH!

Mukuro and Kyoya, yet destroyed _another _super-expensive-looking vase but this time it was _bigger_ and more _expensive_-looking than the last one.

CRASH!

And yet another unfortunate expensive-looking vase breaks.

Twitch.

That was it, Luce couldn't take it anymore. She was done with all these expensive-looking vases breaking one by one which means more paperwork for her.

Mukuro and Kyoya were to knock another vase down when Luce found her patience snap like twigs.

"STOOOOP!" she shouts so loudly that could put Ryohei's "EXTREME!"s and Squalo's "VOII!"s to shame.

Everyone wince at the loud volume as they stop whatever they were doing.

Luce smiles _innocently_ at them, proud to gain their attention.

The kids gulp and begin to sweat nervously when they saw that smile which looks too innocent to be real. Luce suddenly got this scary aura around her and especially that smile. They all can see that her personality have turned 180 degrees.

_This is bad… _They all thought at the same time and glance each other with nervous faces.

* * *

"So~ let's get this straight! There's no rules in the house right~?" Luce, the new nanny, asks –more like beaming- in a sing-song voice with a _say-what-I-expect-you-to-say _smile.

The kids that are sitting on the carpet in front of her nod in sync (yes, even Kyoya and Mukuro since they do not want to know what that smile promises them).

Luce suddenly puts her hands in front of her and giggles in glee as if she just won a lottery.

She secretly smirks behind her hands but Tsuna notice it and gulps.

_Nanny-Luce can be scary… _He shivers when he feels her predator eyes are looking at him.

She giggles again, her girly giggling was creeping everyone right now.

A blackboard magically appears out of nowhere and Luce suddenly begins to write some things on the blackboard with the speed of lightning.

"There you go~" she chirps, putting the chalk down and moves away from the board to let the kids see the board.

Their jaws drop and eyes widen in surprise (even the great Kyoya and Mukuro).

Why?

There are a bunch of rules written!

"Tuna~ Would you please volunteer to come up and say all those rules to your siblings please~?" Luce asks, more like commanding.

She insists herself to call the other kids Tsuna's siblings since they are in the same family and they all treat themselves like siblings and don't forget that they all get along with each other (some of them in a twisted way) so why not call them that?

Tsuna, being the good boy he was, walks up to the blackboard.

He stares at it with his big doe brown eyes in horror.

The board was so big he could hardly see what rule number one is!

Luce giggles to herself "Rule number one is the one that _everyone _will love~" she said emphasizing 'everyone'. "Come on Tuna-fish~ Say it~".

Tsuna furrow his eyebrows as he tries to see what rule number one is. "R-rule number one!" Tsuna said as his furrow his eyebrows again and then brightens up when he got to read it at last. "No fighting inside the house!".

Silence~

Staaaarrrreeeee.

"Kufufufu… how can I not fight with Birdie-chan when he's so annoying?" Mukuro asks as his trident appears from mist.

Kyoya too gets his tonfas out, not going to back down without a fight. "Herbivore… explain" he hiss.

Luce cock her head to the side oh-ever-so-innocently "But Kyoya~ Mukuro~ Tuna-fishy haven't even say what the punishments were!" she smiles.

She looks at Tsuna with a creepy smile, creepier than Mukuro's, signaling him to continue.

Tsuna shivers "P-punishment is! Your weapons will be taken away! And that you have to watch Barbie!" he splutters.

Poor Tsuna right now was getting to see Luce's creepy evil self.

He feels like he wants to pee on his pants right now.

Mukuro and Kyoya twitch.

Even though Chrome, their loving sister loves Barbie, they **hate** it from the deep bottom of their hearts and out. She is so… fake and plastic! Not to mention too pinky and annoying!

"Who said you can give out the rules?" Kyoya asks, not giving up.

Luce's smile stretch wider making it look even more creepier "Why your fathers, of course~" she chirps.

Silence~

Everyone froze as they tried to process those words that came out from Luce's mouth inside their heads.

"What?" Hayato was the first to break the silence.

Luce giggles evilly –which eerily made them think, is the new style instead of cackling- and claps her hands "Your fathers left you guys here so that you guys can be taken care of~" she explains.

"Kufufufu~ Why do they send _you_ of all people?" Mukuro asks, pointing at Luce as if she's a bacteria or something.

Luce's eye twitch but she regains her evil posture once again.

She shake her head "Mukuro, dear, dear, Mukuro. My sweet heart, pineapple-dear, honey" she says as if she's scolding a child. Wait, Mukuro's a child…

_Is that a new form curse words?! _The kids shout inside their heads (thus the ones who tends to curse) except for a few people who were oblivious (Tsuna, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei and Chrome).

She cup her cheeks with her hand and looks at Mukuro with_ that_ smile on her face "Your fathers chose me maybe because I am so…" she sighs for dramatic effects "Oh! I don't know~ Responsible?" she asks, the scary aura is growing around her.

Now she terribly looks like Yuno Gasai.

Except this is Luce-style.

Mukuro pales when he sees that smile "N-never mind" he whispers trying hard not to sound as if he's whimpering.

His siblings around him pray for his sanity and life.

Luce looks at Tsuna and gives her creepy smile again. "Dear Tuna-fishy~ Please continue~".

Tsuna whimpers but oblige, everyone can't help but to pity their sibling, even Mukuro and Kyoya though they only pitied him a teeny-tiny bit.

"But..." Lambo looks up at Chrome as he is sitting on her lap. "When we all woke up we were inside this house right? And we didn't remember anything right?" he asks innocently at his sister.

"Second r-rule is… no betting! Betting money or anything is not allowed!" Tsuna announce while stuttering and clearly his face was written "HELP ME!". The creepy smile on Luce's face is clearly creeping him out especially when he's so near to her!

Chrome nervously nods as she recall what happened before Luce arrives. "We all woke up without father and uncles but with a lady that said to be our 'nanny' but then she went as soon as Kyoya-fratello and Mukuro-fratello threaten her…" she bit her lip and shiver when Luce gives her a creepy smile.

Tsuna is literally shaking by now but Luce, who's ever so dear; just keep him saying the rules one by one.

"Th-third rule! I-i-if y-you do not want to listen to nanny-Luce…" Tsuna gulps "Punishment is g-going to be harder!".

He gulps again since he clearly knows what 'harder' meant. It meant… more punishment for them _all_.

"I-I think we have to listen to Luce-sama first Lambo…" she whispers.

She hopes that everything will be alright.

Luce as if reading her mind suddenly decides something.

"All of you will have to learn them all from now on~ I expect you all to know them~" she _cheerfully_ announce and the kids groan.

* * *

**A/N: **Well they didn't expect that to happen! X3 Luce's personality suddenly changed 180 degrees~ Tough. It was Mukuro, Kyoya and Hayato's fault for starting it in the first place *dodges a flying tonfa, dynamites and a trident*.

Sorry for the lame humor~ Review please~?


	5. Phone Call and Omake!

**Super Mafia Nanny!**

**Chapter Four—Phone Call and Omake!**

* * *

**Neko:** Hi~! Sorry for the long wait dear readers! *hides* Wearesosorryitsjustthatschoolisabitch! *cries*

**Niky: ***hiding* Please forgive us… School's been a bitch even though we're still in Junior High!

**Neko:** Plus! Reborn and Lal will be making a small appearance in this chapter! I hope you lighten up….

**Niky: **We also stopped putting the summary and warnings since its getting tiring~ Hope you don't mind! Ah… its good to be back role-playing in here…

**Neko: **Anyways~ thanks to anyone who reviewed that we made this chapter! We were dozing off with no idea but then some of you guys helped us with what we should put on the next chapter!

**Neko and Niky:** Arigato!

**Niky: **Oh and thank Reborn for making me write this chapter. Don't know why but every time I was lazing around, an image appear in my head (which is Reborn, pointing a gun at me) and so it got me terrified since I do not want to be the victim of his Leon gun, thank you very much. Even though it's just a hallucination/daydreaming, it scared me shitless.

**Neko: **Kufufu~ Serves you right!

**Niky: ***blushes* Sh-shut up!

* * *

Disclaimer: We can only dream of owning Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: Pure fluff, sorry for the pathetic of excuse humor and typos.

* * *

Just in the middle of saying all the rules, Luce's phone rings.

She smiles brightly at the kids "Excuse me~" she says then she walks away to the kitchen leaving the kids in the living room.

"Hello?" she asks when she answers the call.

"Luce, when did you get so sadistic?" a voice like velvet asks making Luce smile. If she was a fangirl she would be fangirling right now because of Reborn's voice.

"I learned from the best, Reborn" she replied matter-of-factly. Being friends with Reborn for all these years definitely made Luce become like this since his sadism are rubbing on her and right now, was talking effect.

She now could picture Reborn smirking. "I see… My sadism is definitely rubbing on you Luce".

Luce smiles "Yes it is Reborn. Don't you know how hard it is to contain all this sadism in?" she asks.

Now Luce could picture Reborn shrugging his shoulders at her. "I never held my sadism in, so why ask me" It wasn't a question but a statement and Luce just had to sigh.

Luce was about to sigh when suddenly she hears a loud 'BOOOM!' from the other side of the line, followed by a lot of things crashing down to the ground as if an earthquake happened.

"Opps… My hand slipped" Reborn mutters to the phone.

Luce twitches "Did you just destroyed a house Reborn?" she asks, trying not to be angry with him.

Reborn made a sound, probably smirking right now. "I didn't destroyed a _room _Luce, I actually destroyed a whole_ famiglia_" Reborn corrects her.

Luce didn't have the energy to be angry at him so she just sigh for the nth time. Arguing with Reborn was never an option as he always wins the arguments, in which Luce has to wonder how he always wins.

"Because I am the world's greatest hitman" Reborn says from the phone, as if reading her mind.

Luce smiles sheepishly as she takes a glass from the cupboard. "Reborn, you always know how to read our minds even though you're not even here. I should say I am still impressed as ever. Reborn are there the others?" she asks.

Then there was a sound of the phone been thrown to somebody else. "Yes?" a grumpy voice of a woman was heard from the phone and Luce smiles.

Luce pours water on her glass as she sits down on a chair. "Why hello to you too Lal"

Lal, the said person sighs. "Yes Luce? Tell me what you want right now because I'm busy right now".

"Well… why did Reborn called me?" Luce asks.

"I do not know. That Reborn always have his ways of reading people's mind. Oh wait! Reborn! Don't just-" Lal was quickly cut off by another sound of a gun clicking then…

BOOM!

Luce had to pale, did Reborn just destroyed another enemy famiglia?

A sound of shuffling was heard and Reborn's voice answers her question. "Nope I didn't. My hands slipped and I accidently blew up a huge iron wall because I felt like it. It looks disturbing"

Luce sighs. "Yeay! More paperwork for me" she says with fake enthusiasm.

Reborn was smirking right now. "Oh yes, more paperwork. Actually Luce, your paperwork is sent there to your place in which you're going to stay in for one month" Reborn informs her.

Luce sighs. Lady Luck clearly wasn't in her side.

"I need to interrogate someone. Ciao Luce"

Luce smiles sheepishly as she thinks about the huge pile of paperwork which she paled immediately. Oh the horror of paperwork.

"Ciao Reborn".

* * *

Tsuna and his siblings sigh in relieve as Luce disappears from the living room into the kitchen which was next to the staircase.

Tsuna drop to his butt and look at his siblings with pity. "I-I'm sorry!" he says, his big doe eyes gets teary and he couldn't think of anything right now but of his siblings who was, right now, facing the wrath of their new nanny; Luce.

His siblings all smiles at him.

"It's okay Tsuna! I mean, I think we deserved it! Hahaha!" Takeshi laughs while scratching the back of his neck.

"Tsuna-sama! It's okay! I shall go through all this even though it is making me having migraine!" Hayato says, smiling at him.

"What is migraine again, Hayato?" Takeshi asks. Hayato's eye twitch and he hits Takeshi on the head, playfully. "It's like a headache, baseball-freak!"

"Oh I forgot! Hahaha!"

"TSUNA! IT IS EXTREMELY OKAY!" Ryohei shouts while pump his fist in the air, grinning like an idiot. "This is an EXTREME training from our EXTREME new nanny!"

Lambo blinks when he see his big brother teary-eyed. "Tsuna-nii! Don't worry! Here candy!" he smiles as he brought out a candy from his afro hair and then he gives it to Tsuna. Tsuna accepts it with a smile.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughs "Tsunayoshi, do you think this will stop me?" he asks mockingly and Tsuna had to shake his head vigorously. He knows that Mukuro-nii was a strong person.

"Tsuna, its okay" Chrome whispers softly and kisses his cheek making him feeling better.

"Tsunayoshi" Kyoya calls and Tsuna gulps. Was his Kyoya-nii angry with him?

When he jerks his head up to face the skylark, he suddenly sees a small reassuring smile on the skylark's face.

"This is nothing" he says.

And just when Tsuna blinks, the smile on the skylark's face was gone.

"But wasn't this Kyoya and Mukuro's fault?" Takeshi asks innocently. He just had to…

"For once, baseball-freak, I agree with you" Hayato nods.

Mukuro's trident materializes and Kyoya got his tonfas out. "Are you accusing me?/What was that herbivores?" they growl at the same time.

Lambo grins and points at them. "See! Even they are sinchromining!" he says.

"It's synchronizing Lambo/Ahoshi!" Chrome and Hayato corrected him at the same time.

"Oya, oya. The cow doesn't even know how to say the words…" Mukuro snickers and Kyoya smirks.

The others don't blame Lambo, as he is still a three years old.

"Gayahah! Lambo-sama doesn't care!" And so Lambo's spoiled side is back, he take out his grenades from inside his afro hair, which was hidden away from Luce before.

Tsuna's eyes widen "No! Lambo-" And the sound of the grenade being thrown gladly interrupts him.

Mukuro uses his trident to block the grenade and the grenade bounces to the door then….

BOOOOOOM!

Tsuna gulps. Nanny Luce wouldn't like this…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And finiiiish~! Nah! We're kidding! There's a special omake for Lambo! We were snoozing off at the laptop this morning but then was reminded that yesterday was Lambo's birthday so we got to write today~! Oh and this is also a apology for writing such a small and crappy chapter!

Happy Late Birthday Lambo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Omake: Lambo's Birthday~**

Lambo was not happy.

He was not happy for playing a game of 'Treasure Hunt' as his punishment from his newly appointed nanny who is no one other than Luce.

He was happy but then when seeing the size of the forest, he just stare at it absent-mindedly with hopeless eyes.

Hey! Try seeing a huge forest from a three-years-old perspective and then you'll know how he feels!

His siblings were not even helping. They just said some reassuring words like "Fight!" or "You can do it!" with smiles on their faces in which Lambo cannot be angry at.

Right now he is currently trying to find the last piece of clue since there are only three clues.

The first clue was sticking on a stick just minutes after he went inside the forest. The second one he found it when he let his frustration out by throwing his grenades everywhere while crying.

Sniffing he look around him. The forest is not a place where he would like to live in. It was cold and damp, not like his home which was warm and welcoming place.

There isn't much to see in here too anyways, so it isn't entertaining at all. Just trees, bushes, soil, trees, bushes, soil, trees, eagle, nest, paper, trees—wait!

Lambo widen his eyes and retrace his steps. Even though he's a three-years-old his father taught him how to be attentive to his surroundings no matter how boring it looked because in those boring surrounding there may be something interesting.

Lambo looks up and there he sees his last piece of clue is on the nest!

Lambo's face brightens at this but then darkens when he spots an eagle on it.

He sniffs his snot in, wanting to just burst to tears again because this is going to be a hard fight with the eagle but he pushed it away and tried not to be scared.

He hugs the tree, trying to climb it.

This is going to be a long day for him…

"GYA! EAGLE BAD! THIS IS LAMBO-SAMA!"

"N-no! Don't!"

"UWAAAAHHH!"

* * *

_A few minutes later of fighting the eagle and getting the paper..._

Lambo was on the verge of crying and throwing a tantrum as he walk out from the forest towards the house that he currently live in.

Why?

Well the last clue said was: Your surprise is in the house! We're waiting for you to come!

Wasn't that lame?

And for once Lambo understood why Hayato-nii curses and swears a lot when he's angry.

Opening the door, he got a surprise of his life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" his entire siblings shout (exclude Kyoya-nii) and so does his new nanny, Luce.

Lambo's face quickly lightened up, his anger had disappeared and his idea of tantrum vanished in thin air.

He forgot his own birthday!

Walking down to the living room, Lambo felt like a special person as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' for him.

The surroundings were beautiful. Walls were covered with posters and lots of things like colorful balloons. The living room was dimly lit and it looked as warm as ever to him. The cake, even though the cake looked simple it is still considered special for Lambo.

"Happy Birthday to you!" they all said and started clapping.

Lambo smiles at them all, a big giant smile that he could ever muster.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Niky: **So how was it? Both the omake and the chapter?

**Neko: **Hope you enjoyed it!

**Neko and Niky: **Please review so that Lambo will be happy!


End file.
